guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive21
__NOEDITSECTION__ Happy new year Happy new year Gem, working hard as usual! RT | Talk 00:06, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! It's 2AM atm, I just got to kms' parents home from a visit to our friends place and decided to have some fun with the wiki. :) Happy new year and thanks! -- (gem / talk) 00:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) *waves hello* I'm coming to Finland in the spring! W00t! — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:00, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Omg yay! Which city? Helsinki? When exactly? We've probably got a free room and bed with my gf, so if you're interested just let me know. Probably best to contact me through the "e-mail this user" link so we can discuss privately. -- (gem / talk) 02:03, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::What, you don't want the whole wiki dropping by this summer? Lord Belar 02:16, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::LOL, I'm going to be studying in Jyväskylä, but I'll probably drop by Helsinki for a bit (in mid-June, second week? The one before Juhannus). However, I know for sure that I will need a place to stay the evening of 15 June until I fly home on the afternoon of the 16th. Why don't you email me :P — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 08:01, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Belar: Basically yes if it's someone that I happen to know and who I like. ::::Kryasante: Ah, I see. June 15th-16th should be ok, just e-mail me closer to remind me. :) And if you want to drop by at another time or just want someone who knows the places as a guide, do the same. -- (gem / talk) 14:34, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I only assassinate players in-game, it's perfectly safe to let me into your home for the night. I can promise you won't regret it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:17, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Won't regret it, or won't have the chance? [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 17:33, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Silence, you. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 17:34, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Think of it this way, Jio hasnt killed is brother yet.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 17:38, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That could just be because he'd be at the top of the suspect list. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 17:39, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Speaking of assassinations, it's too bad that I'm flying overseas, and so I can't bring and stab people with one of my scary knives. Besides, why would I bring my fancy razor-sharp Marttiini knife to Finland when I can just buy another one there? :P Ohhhh hey that's an idea! (j/k!!) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:39, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'm sure this whole discussion is really making Gem feel so safe... :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:37, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And now we know which city Gem lives in! Prepare the carpet bombs Admiral!--Gigathrash 20:42, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::No bomb can penetrate the Bunker Sauna though! (T/ ) 20:44, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Then we shall have to resort to the DIRTY bombs! Load Jedi Rogue into the cannon!--Gigathrash 20:51, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Nowai, it's too clean for even the dirtiest dirty bomb. Only way to bypass Sauna Defenses is to put kossu in the water supply and hope they all end up drunk and vulnerable! (T/ ) 20:54, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::You have played a good game Gem, surrounding yourself with such an impenetrable defense was the best decision you ever made, however... No finish man can resist the powers of... GERMAN CHOCOLATE FWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Crap, forgot to poison it before I sent the gift basket...--Gigathrash 20:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ew, German "chocolate" is disgusting. Hate that stuff, even on otherwise good baked things. :( You could also warm up Finland by a few degrees Celsius and hope the resulting massive melts flood Gem's place. :::::::::::::Btw, sorry for spamming Gem :P (T/ ) 20:59, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bleh, destroying Gem is too much work. So I'm going to fall back on my never-failed-me-ever plan... I... Am going to... SHIP GEM TO JERRY SPRINGER!--Gigathrash 21:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Don't you mean Jerry Springer to Gem? Lord Belar 21:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::*evil laugh* You mortals think you can harm me? Muahahahahahaha! Beware or I just might stop being lazy and take my revenge some day. ;) -- (gem / talk) 23:33, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yeah, geez guys, haven't you heard that Finns are immortal? (P.S. Finland is actually already pretty warm (Gulf Stream FTW). Heating up the world by a few degrees might cause some flooding, but heating up the country itself probably wouldn't change much.) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:20, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Darn. Guess I can put away that space heater. :P Lord Belar 02:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Co-incidently, I have a friend called Finn.. Hes more girl than I am.. =|.. And more cruel... — Warw/Wick 12:01, 15 April 2008 (UTC)